


This Moose isn't Sam

by KaiaKawaii



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Moose, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiaKawaii/pseuds/KaiaKawaii
Summary: Trapped, alone, and face to face with a moose.





	1. The Moosening

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke, a part of Nano brain dumping, and has since taken on a life of it's own. 
> 
> Slowly editing and adding more chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girl finds herself trapped with nowhere to go, faced off with a randy moose

Jenni was quiet, staring at the animal that had trapped her. It was dark, damp almost in the night chill. With no way out, she was starting to get very nervous. Quite the massive animal, Jenni knew that she was right to be concerned.  After all, this was a dangerous animal, and it would only take a sudden move and the girl would most likely be dinner.  At the very least, a sad story in the paper tomorrow.

Knowing that she couldn't stay where she was, Jenni turned around to attempt to climb the fence.  It was the only way out, and she was determined to leave.  It might have worked too, except that the moose was very tall, as moose are wont to do.  Her hair was grabbed by the moose, caught in his mouth. Scared, the girl went still.  Unable to keep herself from showing fear, Jenni swallowed hard and began to tremble.

Jenni was pulled from the fence by her hair and tossed at the feet of the domineering moose.  Screaming didn't seem to help, but scream she did as the moose bent down and took hold of her dress.  A loud rip could be heard in the still night air.  She tried to cover herself, but she quickly moved her arms away, tears falling from her eyes as the animal ripped her bra off, exposing the generous swell of her breasts to him.  Jenni could almost swear that he was enjoying this.

He seemed to tilt his head as he studied her.  Bending his head down, he swiped his long tongue up her body and back down.  Realizing that she was still partially covered, the moose tore her final covering off, the panties laying ripped around her.  The moon kissed her bare flesh as the moose checked her body again, nudging her legs apart to check her sex.  Satisfied, the massive animal rolled her over with his nose, pushing her ass up to that it was in the air.

Before she knew it, Jenni felt something pushing against her pussy, at the same time that the moose decided to bite her shoulder.  The moose had decided to mount her, and was thrusting his moose penis into her., invading her savagely.  The girl cried, impaled by the massive moose cock.  She screamed, begging someone, anyone to come save her, but it seemed that on that cold, still night that no one could hear her.  No one was coming to save her.  Jenni felt defeated, resigned to her fate.

His cock seemed to not care that she was much smaller than he could reasonably fit inside her pussy.  He rammed it into her repeatedly, stretching Jenni without a thought.  The moose fucked her cunt much longer than one would expect. In fact, one might think that it was for pleasure, instead of merely mistaking her for another moose.  

She felt like she was splitting in two as he kept impaling her until he kind of let his body relax on top of hers, causing her to have trouble breathing.  Feeling light-headed, Jenni was in a daze when the moose began to cum inside of her.   It was so much more than she would have expected, and way more than the girl could contain.  The moose pulled out of her when he was done, and ran off into the night as she cried, sitting there in the ruined tatters of her clothing. Although...if truth was a thing, she kind of enjoyed it.

When she finally managed to crawl back inside, Jenni found the largest dildo she had. There was something almost feral in her need, a need she wouldn't have expected to have.  Shoving it into her now stretched out cunt, Jenni whimpered as she tried to make herself cum.  The only problem was that she couldn't. Fuck.


	2. Moosevenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is taken captive and revenge fucked

The girl stared out at the moose in her yard.  After their encounter, he had stuck around almost as if he were mocking her.  Jenni hadn't been able to have a half way decent orgasm since he had attacked her with his giant moose cock, and to be honest, her thighs were sticky from trying.  Frustrated and angry with herself for being unable to achieve her goal, the girl made a decision.

Slipping on a massive strap on, she walked out into the yard. "Bitch, it's go time," she muttered under her breath.  Jenni knew the moose was asleep.  The easy thing to do would have been to contact the proper authorities to come and shoo him away from her yard.  Somehow, that just didn't seem like enough.  He needed to pay for what he'd done, and she couldn't think of a better way than to pay him back in kind.  If she was ever going to do it, it had to be now.

Making her way over to the sleeping moose, Jenni considered the best way to go about things.  It wasn't like she could overpower him, and she definitely wanted to get out of this alive.  Deciding that the answer lay in restraints, the brunette slipped moose shackles onto all four legs. This held the moose in place and spread its legs for her, unable to close then to her.  A smirk on her face, Jenni took her bright pink cock and smacked the moose on the ass with it.

The moose tried to rear up, to no avail.  Unable to go anywhere, the moose stood there with its crazy eyes. She'd never seen a moose with crazy eyes before, but there's always a first time for everything, she liked to say. "That's right, you're about to get what you deserve. You fucking rapist moose."  The girl might have been slightly peeved.

After locating the asshole of the moose, she slammed her pink cock so far inside that moose ass that you could hear the moose cry out, not quite a scream. Over and over, Jenni fucked its little moose ass, slamming her cock into him.  As she fucked him, her mind started to wander.  She wanted that moose cock inside of her, in a way that made her sick.  Nothing mattered but her need to cum.  She kept fucking his ass, thinking about him barreling that cock inside of her instead, her hands teasing at her nipples and groping her breasts like he would never be able to.

Moving his restraints, Jenni positioned him so that she could just climb onto his massive cock.  Satisfied, she climbed up his body, and slid her needy, wet, raped-by-a-moose cunt onto his length. Her hips rising and falling, she fucked the moose, holding on tight as he tried to throw her off. "Shut it! You're fucking me tonight," she warned him, wantonly fucking his cock, hinting at their previous encounter.  The difference was that this time, she was in control.

Her clit throbbed, her hole gushing as her juices flowed.  Fucking herself with his dick, she found herself stretched thin.  Playing with her nipples, Jenni worked to keep herself on the edge. Her orgasm was starting to build up inside her, but the cock in her pussy just wasn't enough to fully satisfy her.  Shifting gears, the brunette spread her juices all over her puckered hole. Pressing the moose cock slowly into her ass, she moaned lewdly. He filled her hole so nicely, so fully. His cock inside of her felt right, but what felt even more right was how the filthy rapist finally got what he deserved.

Her ass quickly fucking that moose penis, she started playing with her love button, hoping to bring herself closer as she did so. Bouncing, the cock stretched her anus in such a way that she couldn't help but cry out. Whimpering, she fucked herself with his cock like a crazed fiend.  For her, there was nothing more important.  She needed to cum, like bo peep needed to find her flock. Panting, she began to cry, reduced to nothing more than a mewling bitch in heat. Desperate to cum, Jenni went faster, taking more of him in until she couldn't take it any longer.

Cumming hard, she tried to stay conscious, but it wasn't long before she caved.  Passed out with the moose still inside her, its cum was leaking out of her ass.  If she wasn't a hot, sticky mess when they started, she certainly was now.  When she finally came to, the moose was mysteriously gone, but her gaping, well used holes were not.


	3. MoosePet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girl has turned Buck into the perfect pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely unedited.

She looked out into the yard. Because of recent events, she had procured a special cage. A smile on her lips, the girl was thankful for her private surroundings. It meant that she could do, well, anything that she wanted.

Not even bothering covering her own body up, she grabbed the collar and leash that had come in the mail, and headed outside. Her nipples were already painfully hard in her excitement. She ran a hand slowly down her form, lingering upon those rigid peaks.

Unlocking the cage, she stepped in and shut it. Locked inside it, she used the bars to climb up. Once in a good spot, she slipped the collar on and the leash. "There's a good pet," she could already feel her cunt spasm in anticipation of it's reward.

"Mama wants something special today. Come out into the yard," she coaxed him, tugging lightly on the leash. To her surprise, he listened. She blinked, unsure of her next step. Of course, she could continue on her main objective, but she had the option to try to bond with him. It was quite a decision.

She walked up to him, her eyes watching his body language. "Hi. You need a name if I'm going to keep you. Do you have one you like?" It wasn't like he could answer her, and yet somehow she thought she could see a glimmer of understanding, of intelligence in those chestnut eyes. "Spot?" No, that didn't seem quite right. "Ummm, Buck?" she watched as he seemed to become softer around the eyes. "Okay Buck it is." She pet his nose before deciding to continue with her plans.

"Okay Buck, Mama needs something from you," she cupped her breasts as she indicated the source of her need. "You're such a good boy that I know you can give me more than just your stiff rod." Tugging the leash, she murmured, "Come down a little and suck for me." He bent his head, his furry lips teasing at her hard nubs. "More, use your tongue," she ordered him, not satisfied until he ran his thick tongue over her nipples, exciting her. Yet, as much as that was nice, she had a better idea for him. "Down..." she pushed his head towards her goal as she laid upon the grass. Spreading her legs, she told him, "eat."

He licked up her cunt one, twice. It was the third pass that had her squirming and panting. He pushed as much of his tongue into her pussy as he could, making her buck around on the lawn. "Oh fuck, Buck, that feels good," she panted, her legs hooking onto his antlers so she could lift herself more for him.

She fucked his face slowly, enjoying the slow, deliberate eating that the moose was giving her. Her fingers played with hard nipples, moaning as she just allowed herself to feel. "That's it..." she said breathily. "Make Mama cum, Buck. Make me cum all over your face."

She rubbed herself all over his face in her eagerness to get off. She kept catching her clit, pushing down on it insistently. Each pass brought her closer until she cried out, "Drink Mama's juices, Buck...drink." And drink he did until her body went limp and she slid her legs from his antlers.

"Mmm such a good pet," she crooned. "I bet you're ready for this next part, aren't you?" She had made a piece of furniture that raised her to the proper level for Buck, and she slowly climbed up onto it. Bending over, her breasts pushed into the wood of the bench as she presented her drooling cunt to the moose.

She didn't even have to tell him what to do. He stood over her and slid his angry, stiff meat into her waiting cunt, stretching as he went. Buck wasn't waiting for her to adjust to him, and rather shoved his way in, delighting in her screams. If she was going to make him her pet, then she was damn well going to feel the full effects of it.

He rapidly thrusted, bottoming out in her with each one. He grunted, his cock buried inside her stretched out pussy. Biting her shoulder, he slammed his hips into her as he made his presence undeniably known.  
"Fuck Buck!" she cried. Every part of her was twitching, as she started to cum. She started, and couldn't stop, whimpering as she was impaled on him. "Yessss," she thrashed beneath him.

He fucked her hard and fast until he came hard enough to spill out of her well used hole and down her thighs. Shaking, he withdrew and lay down beside her. "Fuck...good Buck. Such a good boy," she moaned as she curled up against him and fell asleep, pleased with her pet.


	4. The Moose Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girl fucks her moose and is filled with cum

She had spent time getting ready for her special play time with Buck.  Every part of her had been bathed and waxed clean, leaving her bare as a newborn babe.  Jenni ran her fingers across the smooth of her cunt with a smile.  This was going to be a perfect night, of that she was sure.

Outfitting the strap on to hold her largest dildo, the girl delighted that a part of it was going to be inside her.  She was going to fuck Buck, while her own cunt was being invaded.  Excited, she slipped it on, fitting it to her cunt.  Walking out to the pen, the girl called out.  "Buck, Mama needs you."

The moose came trotting out to see her, the collar still neatly around his neck.  He was such a good pet to her, and she couldn't wait to make more use of his ass.  Biting her lip, Jenni looked him over.  "How you doing, baby?" she crooned at him, petting along his bulk.  He was a beautiful specimen of his species.  

Slipping off her bra, Buck hooked it on his antlers.  It looked a little comical, but Jenni would let him have it.  "Okay baby, Mama wants to fuck your ass.   Over to the stand," she ordered the moose.

The girl watched as the moose walked over to the stand, and stood with his back to it.  Perfect.  Now she could access his ass without an issue.  Climbing up into the stand, she tied her hair up and grabbed the bottle of lube that was in the stand.  Squirting it onto the strap on, her hand stroked her fake cock to make it well lubricated.  After all, you play with your pets, you don't break them.

"There we go, Buck.  Lift your ass there," she ordered the moose, pushing her cock slowly into his hole.  It was tight like before, not that she could feel it.  The resistance of his ass on her cock told her all that Jenni needed to know.  "I've got my cock in your ass, Buck.  You like it when I fuck you like this?" she taunted as she picked up speed.  

It didn't take long for her to need something more.  Pulling out of his ass, the girl removed her strap on, running her finger over her slit.  Pushing her fingers into her cunt, the girl moaned loudly.  Knowing it wasn't enough, Jenni pushed the button to lower the stand to a lower height.  

Once there, she turned so she was facing away from Buck.  Going on all fours, she cooed, "Buck, fuck Mommy with your massive moose cock."  Buck turned and lifted his cock to her opening.  Excited, Jenni moaned and pushed her cunt back onto him.  Extremely wet, he slid right into her cunt.  It was almost as if her cunt was made for Buck.

He fucked her hard and fast, while she moaned and screamed with pleasure.  He was deep as he could go, ramming her walls as he thrust into her cunt repeatedly.  Before long, he was cumming inside her.  

When they parted, all she could do was lay there with her ass in the air, the moose jizz coating her insides and down Jenni's thighs.  Another satisfying encounter.

 


End file.
